


Dead Man Living

by theoneandonlyMrsReyes



Series: LightReaper musings- Luz de Luna Reyes (OC) x Gabriel Reyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst/Romance, F/M, NSFW, Shit help me I love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyMrsReyes/pseuds/theoneandonlyMrsReyes
Summary: Luz de Luna believes her husband to be dead and is completely devastated, due to being pregnant and of course, having lost the only man she loved.However.. The same day, she gets a pleasant surprise. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! 
> 
> My name is Riley, and this is my first time joining this site so I hope I can have fun here and learn quickly!
> 
> Anyways, I'm a big fan of Overwatch, and my favourite character is, in fact, the one and only Gabriel Reyes/Reaper. I have an OC I made official the same day the game came out, and I have to say that as a roleplayer, I've met many amazing people who adore her as much as I do. I know this might get hate because of not many people liking OC's, but I love her and that is what matters, right?
> 
> Here's a fanfiction I re-wrote recently that I'd like to post, and although it was edited, I love the way it is now. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you think anything needs to be edited out or help me with my writing so you can enjoy in the future?

Dead.

That's what Jesse McCree had just come to tell her. Gabriel Reyes, her husband, was dead. Jesse had seen him get shot before being dragged off by some Talon operatives shortly after.  
For several minutes, Luz couldn't breathe. She stood there, paralysed and confused. He had promised always to come home to her, even if he was on the verge of death, he promised not to take that last breath without her by his side. His life was inherently dangerous and violent, after all, being the Commander of Blackwatch was a terrifying job. She had known that, of course, but his promise had seemed so sincere.  
It couldn't be true. She begged Jesse to tell her he was lying, that it was some idiotic joke Gabriel put him up to, but the young cowboy could only shake his head as thick tears dripped silently down his face. Ana Amari squeezed his hand tightly, her eyes rimmed red as if she'd been crying for hours. Of course, she would have been. It was expected. Gabriel was a fellow comrade. He had fought by her side in the Omnic War, and they had a good friendship.

"Luz.." she began, "he's gone--"

"Stop it!” She shouted. "Don't say it again! Not again..." She managed to choke out, stumbling slightly backwards as she tried to distance herself from the two. She never liked showing her emotions, but somehow a single, loud sob escaped before she crumbled to the floor. Jesse rushed to help her up, but she was distraught and shoved him away.  
"How could you, Gabe..?" She was looking up at the ceiling, tears dripping down her cheeks. Then clutching her incredibly rounded stomach, she cried again, "How could you leave us this way?"

\------------

It wasn't the first time she'd been pregnant with his child. In fact, this was the fifth, but it was the first time she'd made it this far into the pregnancy.  
The first three ended far too quickly, but the fourth... She'd made it far enough that Ana, Mercy and a few others had insisted that Gabriel purchase a crib for the new nursery room. A week after setting it up, she lost the baby. She, of course, was completely devastated, but it didn't compare to the wreckage of what was Gabriel.

He felt like an utter failure. His job was to protect her, and he had failed four times to protect his unborn child and his dearest love from the pain. He took it as a sign that maybe, he wasn't meant to live a normal life. He felt disgusted with himself. No matter how much she tried to assure him that wasn't the case, that there were many women who lost their children before birth, he was in a mindset where he refused to believe her. He didn't want to believe her. He felt like an imbecile.

It had taken a long time to want to be a father, but after three years with her, he thought maybe was the time to take a shot at a family, especially now that they were married. But after the four losses, he'd given up. Now he spent his time either getting drunk or angrily shouting at the troops and new recruits for Blackwatch, as well as getting into constant fights with Morrison. Mostly, he spent his time drinking and sitting in the hallways outside of their bedroom, bringing embarrassment to the entirety of the base.

She managed to find him, getting help from Reinhardt to take him back to the room. However, he never even stirred, he was so out of it. She let him sleep off the hangover, which took nearly another day. He woke once, long enough to realise where he was and that he had a terrible fever. The fact that he was at home this way, needing her to care for him when he should have been comforting her for their loss, was something he would apologise for later, over and over.  
When he did finally wake, he was too ashamed to look at her. How could he have put Luz de Luna through that after she'd just lost their child? It was selfish and he was ready for her to be pissed, just like she would always get when he worried her. She was like a wildfire at times, He was ready for her to tell him to get the hell out, or that she never wanted to see him again, and he was ready to do whatever it took to show her how much he needed her in his life. Instead, her soft hand caressed his cheek, and with watery eyes, she barely managed to whisper out; "Thank god, you're alright. I was worried you wouldn't come back home to me, Gabriel.."

He then would sit up and hold tight, apologising constantly and holding her closely while they both cried over the pain of losing a child that they both had so badly wanted.  
It was that night that he made the promise to kick and crawl his way back to her no matter what shape he was in.

\---------

Gabriel felt complete with her. Sure, she could be a real pain sometimes, but she was young and carefree. She was like an angel of sorts, better than Mercy or any other woman he had been with before. He wanted to spend lifetimes by her side, even if it was impossible, basking in the grace of the love she shared with him. He was absolutely everything to her and the fact that she made sure he knew that made him feel free from the harsh judgment he'd faced his entire life.

He loved her, and he loved her so desperately. He was a rough man, but underneath that exterior, he was a soft and gentle man that didn't want to spend all of his time at war. Gabriel wasn't able to share this side of himself with anyone other than Fareeha and Jesse at times, but his love for the two was that of a family. To have a woman who saw him as tender, kind, and gentle was a feeling he wasn't able to quantify.  
In the low lamp light that evening, his large, calloused hands delicately cupped her tear stained face and brought her to him for a kiss. He was so afraid that she would have hated him after disappearing like he did, that his lips trembled slightly against hers with the relief that he hadn't let her down. She having a hard time handling the way his tenderness caused her heart to pound against her ribcage, almost as if someone was hitting it with a hammer. She'd been longing for nothing more than this side of him for days. She needed the way he comforted her, she /needed/ his touch.

Crawling to straddle his lap, she slid both hands past the bundle of curls to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Gently, she tugged on his pouty lower lip, dying for him to kiss her more...deeper. Gabe answered by slipping his tongue into her mouth with his hands around her backside, dragging her ever so gently over the boxer briefs he'd been sleeping in. She felt the twitch beneath the fabric as their pelvises ground together.

Tongues worked hot and thick, licking between mouths and over lips and teeth. More than just hearing it, she felt the grunt he let loose when her slightly sharp nails drug all the way down his chest and hips, until her hand passed his underwear and gripped at his now hardened length. Scooting herself down, she teased gently at his tip with her tongue before licking a broad stripe down and back up the length of him. The deep, gravelly moan that escaped him as her lips pushed wet over his erection was almost more than she could take. She wanted so much more of him. She wanted him in her, and quickly.

"Damn, that feels good.." he groaned, tangling fingers in her black hair, "but I don't deserve that attention tonight." He lifted her up then and switched their positions. "Let me take care of you, baby."  
An excited shiver rushed down her spine as his big hands pulled her black laced panties down and discarded them. Knowing what was coming, she braced herself with handfuls of the sheets. Gabriel was exceptionally talented when it came to pleasing women, and the anticipation already had her on edge. What he could do with his tongue was exceptional, but the way he did it for her? It was a /gift./ He savored every moment from the jump of her hips to the quiet moans she tried to conceal by covering her flushed face with her hands..from the reaction he caused telling her to let him hear her pleasure to the loud screams of his name as she rode the multiple orgasms, her palms covering those precious lips of hers that he so adored.

"Please," She begged. "Please, Gabe... I need more. I want to feel more of you. I can't handle it.."

He sat up on the edge of the bed and easily pulled her into his lap. He enjoyed any position that allowed him to see her enjoying him. Kissing each of the places he liked, she slowly followed as he lay back on the mattress, before kissing down his neck to his toned chest. Gabriel was incredibly muscular, with pectorals and an abdomen you could probably grate cheese on, big, buff biceps and other muscles, as well as nice thighs. Every time he was in uniform, minus the jacket, people turned their heads to look at him. Who wouldn't? He was exceptionally handsome, with those nice eyes, perfect furrowed brows, the moustache and the beard that he had well kept, the bundle of curls on his head that he usually hid underneath his beanie, which, she was glad she was the only one allowed to touch his hair. It didn't help that she absolutely loved his scars and the fuzz over his chest and arms.

Pressing herself up to a seated position, she took his hands in hers and led them up her bare thighs to her slender waist, urging him to grip. His gaze was pure sex and pleasure and she was certain hers matched as he pushed those hips of hers down slowly, completely burying himself in her. He was pretty large in length, so anytime he managed to do so, he took it as a gift. Neither of them could help the moans as she began moving dangerously slowly, paying close attention to every sensation of him in her body.

His eyes watched her with an almost pained expression, his brows furrowed while he grunted, calloused hands gripping her hips urgently. He couldn't believe this woman was in love with him, that she treasured him, and he worshipped everything about her. Bit by bit, the pace between them quickened until neither could hold on any longer. He gripped one hand on her thigh and one on her rear, helping her ride him faster and harder. She managed to brace herself with a hand on his thick forearm and one on his chest, strings of loud cursing in Spanish slipping from her lips until the flash of immense pleasure flooded her entire body, eyelids fluttering closed. Watching her head loll back with the ecstasy was the end for Gabriel. Grunting, he pumped several deep and forceful thrusts in and out of her until he came, and came hard, sitting up and groaning into the soft skin of her neck.

After the two had time to collect their thoughts, Gabriel's hand instinctively began to rub her back with delicate circular motions until she was close to sleep.  
"I love you, Gabriel," She whispered softly, smiling with her eyes still closed. "I love you most, Luz," he mumbled back in his gravelly voice, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. A few minutes later, after watching her sleep for a bit, face beautiful and at ease with him in their bed, the sweet bliss of sleep reached him and he allowed himself to close his eyes.  
He was certain he would escape the grave to be with her forever.

\--------  
It had been a year since that night and so much had changed. She was only a few weeks away from having his baby and now... He left her like this? Not a single person had guessed just how much the devastation would affect her. Finally, after three days, she convinced them to leave her alone. "Really, Ana, I don't need a babysitter. I just want to be alone to process this. Please, Ana!" Reluctantly she agreed. Less than five minutes after the door closed, she was back, knocking again.

"Ana! I don't want to be watched while I'm grieving!" She managed to growl loudly, flinging open the door. Her eyes widened and she froze, standing in the doorway before sliding down to the floor. "Grieving what?" He stared at her as Angela helped Gabriel join her on the floor.

This wasn't fair. If this was a dream or some grief- induced hallucination, it wasn't fair. Even after all of this, even after running trembling hands up his arms and to his cheeks, all she could think to say was, "But..- you're dead." He chuckled and shook his head, grabbing her into a deep, relieved kiss.

"Don't you remember, Luz? I told you," he said, forehead resting against her now tear-soaked face, "Death isn't strong enough to keep me away from my family."  
Hugging his neck tightly, she didn't know what to do but laugh before he placed a kiss on her belly and came back for more from her. 

It didn't matter if Angela and Reinhardt were there waiting to help get him in the bed. They could wait a little longer. There would most definitively be a fight from her if they expected her to let go of Gabriel now.


End file.
